Back to December'
by Daandandan
Summary: Videl perdió a Gohan, 'Volvería a Diciembre y haría lo correcto' - Oneshot


_-'Estoy tan feliz que hayas decidido verme, dime cómo va la vida, ¿Cómo está tu familia?, hace tiempo que no los veo' –_ Fueron las únicas frases que salieron de mi boca apenas lo vi. Había pasado ya casi un año desde que decidió alejarse de mí. –Gohan? – él solo me miraba con los ojos apagados, como si no quisiera estar ahí conmigo.

_Has estado bien, más ocupado que nunca, tuvimos una pequeña charla acerca de trabajo y del clima, pero tienes alta la guardia, y yo sé por qué._

_-_Para que me citaste aquí Videl? – preguntó frío, algo raro en él. Gohan era un chico muy dulce, esa era la virtud que más me había enamorado, pero, no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo, yo era la culpable de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

-pues .. yo – no sabía porque lo había citado, no sabía que decirle, sólo quería verlo, abrazarlo.

_Porque la última vez que me viste, sigue dando vueltas en tu cabeza, me regalaste rosas y yo las dejé ahí que murieran._

_-_yo quería verte .. – continué, él aún tenía su mirada en mi, esa mirada de hierro que me estaba dedicando

-no me digas! Por qué ahora? – preguntó suavizando la mirada, pero aún con un alto tono de voz, no respondí y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, ya me sentía bastante avergonzada.

_Esta soy yo enfrente tuyo tragándome mi orgullo, pidiéndote perdón por aquella noche, Volvería a Diciembre todo el tiempo._

Recuerdo esa noche, esa fría noche de Enero. Estaba en el departamento de Gohan, había empezado a nevar suavemente, estaba esperando que llegara de la casa de sus padres en el monte paoz, su padre, Goku, y Vegeta lo obligaban a entrenar diariamente para que no perdiera su práctica de artes marciales. Gohan era muy inteligente, después de la derrota de Majin buu, él y yo nos fuimos a la Universidad, yo a estudiar Arquitectura, y él Ingeniería para luego trabajar con Bulma en la Corporación Capsula. Miré el reloj, eran las 0:08, había salido hace casi 9 horas, y él nunca demoraba tanto, y menos volando. Tomé la taza de té que me hice, y me senté en la cama dispuesta a esperarlo, no podía negar que estaba muy preocupada, era irónico, Gohan era un guerrero Saiyayin, ni siquiera un balazo podía matarlo, pero tenía un presentimiento que hacía que tuviera un horrible nudo en la garganta. Me acosté, el sueño me estaba ganando, cerré los ojos suavemente, sólo esperaba escuchar el ruido de la puerta pronto.

-Videl? – escuché, era una voz lejana, abrí los ojos lentamente, era él

-Gohan? – cuando pude verlo bien, traía un corte en su mejilla, pero tenía una suave sonrisa, me incorporé, traía sus ropas alborotadas y tenía un poco de barro en su cabello y en su cara. Lo que llamó mi atención, fue que traía una rosa en su mano y me la daba, la recibí un poco confundida, no sé que intentaba decir.

-siento la demora, pero mi papá quiso que .. – su papá?, su papá? Eso me enfureció enserio, acaso no pensaba en que yo podía estar preocupada?

-sabes que? No quiero saber lo que tu padre quiso, no quiero saber lo que hiciste hoy .. no me importa – me levanté furiosa y me fui al baño, necesitaba despejar mi mente de Gohan un momento.

Sentí como sus pasos iban hacía el baño y abrían la puerta.

-Que pasa? – preguntó confundido

-nada! – exclamé exasperada, él sonrió y me abrazó por la espalda.

Sentía como apoyaba su cabeza en mi cuello y lo besaba. Acariciaba mi estomago suavemente, sentía su aliento cerca de mi oreja, no, no dejaría que me manipulara así, por mucho que me gustara tener esa cercanía con él. Me di vuelta y encontré sus ojos, me miraba fijamente, podía ver que había un poco de lujuria en ellos. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo alejé de mi sin quitar la vista de sus ojos.

-que pasa Videl? – susurró, no respondí, no podía hacerlo, el solo hecho de estar con él tan cerca hacía que se revolviera el estomago.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, sentí que sus labios se posaron en los míos, algo en mi no quería besarlo, pero la otra parte, quería que me tomara entre sus brazos y me hiciera suya toda la noche, pero creo que mi furia con él era más grande, porque me separé de él con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-no quiero estar contigo ahora Gohan! – tomé mi abrigo furiosa y salí por la puerta. Debía alejarme de él un rato. Tal vez, un día o dos.

_Estos días no he podido dormir, pensando en cuando me fui y te dejé. Cuando tu cumpleaños pasó y no te llamé…_

Pasaron dos días en que estuve en la casa de mi papá, estaba muy feliz de recibirme y yo estaba muy feliz de verlo aunque sea poco tiempo. Él y buu hicieron que mi visita fuera tan grata, que olvidé algunas cosas importantes, lo supe cuando sonó mi celular pronunciando esas malditas palabras.

-Hola? – contesté esperando que fuera él, pero me decepcioné al escuchar una voz femenina

-Videl? Como estás? – era Milk, la madre de Gohan, por un momento pensé mil desgracias al escuchar su voz, no me esperaba un llamado de mi suegra.

-si .. Hola Milk, estoy bien – hablamos un minuto de cosas triviales, siempre se quejaba de su esposo, lo que me causaba gracia, eran una pareja totalmente disfuncional, pero se tenían un amor incondicional. – bueno .. y cual es el motivo de tu llamada?

-oh cierto! Le haremos a Gohan una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Bulma, esperaba que tu lo llevaras a la fiesta – esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, fiesta?

-una .. fiesta? – repetí atónita, Dios, olvidé el cumpleaños de Gohan! No puede ser … una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, no podía creerlo que yo olvidara una fecha tan importante, ¿Cómo se sentiría él?.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo bien a Gohan, estaba haciéndolo sufrir un dolor que no merecía por un capricho mío, le corté el teléfono a Milk educadamente, necesitaba buscarlo, darle una disculpa, o tal vez, si él lo quería así, recoger mis cosas y marcharme de su vida.

_Y pienso en ese verano, todos lo momentos hermosos, cuando te veía reír desde el asiento del pasajero, me di cuenta que te amé en el otoño._

Mientras emprendía el vuelo a su casa, pensé en el verano recién pasado, después de la derrota de Majin buu, Gohan y yo nos volvimos tan cercanos, pasábamos todo el día juntos entrenando en el Monte Paoz, y luego de terminar, nos íbamos a comer Helado a la ciudad Satán, Recuerdo que mis sentimientos hacía él empezaron a cambiar, y dejé de verlo como mi mejor amigo, si no, como… un chico totalmente atractivo, simpático e inteligente.

_Pero el frío llegó, esos días oscuros en que el miedo se apoderó de mi mente._

Al empezar el Otoño, tuve el valor de darle todo mi amor, me acuerdo que luego de confesarnos todo el amor que nos teníamos, dimos un paso más, supe que él era el amor de mi vida, y me prometí a misma, que lo amaría siempre.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, mientras sentía que mi cabello bailaba con el viento, lo amaba tanto, y estaba a un pie de perderlo por una estupidez.

-Gohan? – llegué a casa, no había ruido, tal vez dormía, así que fui a la habitación, no había nadie, me decepcioné, y ¿ahora qué haría? ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya me sentía bastante culpable, me había encargado de destruir nuestra relación, no merecía a alguien tan bueno.

Dejaría todo atrás. Y dejaría a Gohan ser feliz. Él me dio todo, y no di nada a cambio.

_Me diste todo tu amor, y yo sólo te di un adiós._

Desde ese día que no nos veíamos, supongo que tenía un rencor horrible contra mí, y eso se notaba en su mirada, estaba callado mirando la taza que tenía frente suyo.

_Pero esta soy yo enfrente tuyo tragándome mi orgullo pidiéndote perdón por aquella noche, volvería a diciembre todo el tiempo, y la libertad no significada nada más que extrañarte deseando haberme dado cuenta de que lo tenía cuando eras mío, Volvería a diciembre y haría lo correcto._

Y lo extrañaba, tanto, al punto de no querer rehacer mi vida con la esperanza que él fuera a buscarme, deseando retroceder el tiempo y hacer lo que él merecía.

-Gohan .. yo, lo siento tanto – mis ojos se aguaron, estaba tan arrepentida, lo quería, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, y creo que se dio cuenta, porque suavizó su mirada y la clavó en mi – Nunca debí irme sin decirte, supongo que estás furioso conmigo, pero sólo quería verte un momento, y decirte esto – Gohan curvó sus labios suavemente sin despegar la mirada de mi, por mis ojos ya corrían rebeldes lágrimas – lo único que espero de ti, es que me perdones –

-Videl, yo .. También esperaba algo de ti y no lo hiciste – lo miré confundida, ¿de qué hablaba? – Esperaba que volvieras a buscarme ese día, y nunca lo hiciste – me dijo suavemente y acarició mi mano

-yo pensé que .. – me sonrió de nuevo

-sé lo que pensaste, pero no crees que hubiera estado mejor contigo? Porque te amaba – aún tenía su mirada clavada en mi, sentía como me perforaba. ¿Me amaba?

_Extraño tu piel bronceada, tu dulce sonrisa tan buena para mi. Y como me sostuviste en tus brazos esa noche de Septiembre, la primera vez que me viste llorar._

-Sólo quería lo mejor para ti – Genial, ahora me ponía tartamuda

-lo mejor para mi, era tenerte a mi lado – bajó su mirada algo dolido, aproveché ese momento de silencio para observarlo, no había cambiado mucho, lo que más llamaba la atención eran las gafas que traía, lo hacían ver más intelectual y si, más atractivo. Su cuerpo se volvió más corpulento y traía el cabello un poco más largo. No dejaba de ser ese hombre de cual estaba enamorada. Recordaba cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada palabra cargada de pasión, de ternura; Esa hermosa noche que pasamos juntos, sin dormir, solo acariciándonos, hizo que dejara atrás toda la pena que traía conmigo ese día.

Su mirada volvió a mí, ya no era sombría, tenía un toque de ternura en ellos. Y su boca estaba curvada en una leve sonrisa.

_Tal vez esté imaginando, tal vez sea un sueño sin sentido, si te amara de nuevo, juro que lo haría bien, pero si cierras tu puerta con llave, lo entenderé._

_-_Debes entender algo – empezó, lo miré asustada, me daba miedo escuchar que ya no me amaba – yo estoy algo confundido con todo esto, ¿me amas aún? – preguntó sin rodeos, ¿debía decírselo?

_Volvería a Diciembre y haría lo correcto…_

-te amo más a que mi vida – susurré, y lo miré, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus labios besaron la mano que él tenía entre las suyas – te amo – se acercó lentamente, y sentí su respiración cerca de mi cara, hasta que posó sus labios en los míos, estaba cargado de amor, amor acumulado de un año, un año sin él.

-eres una tonta, nunca debiste dejarme – me abrazó, esperaba tanto ese abrazo que me acurruqué en su pecho, aspirando el olor que desprendía – te amo tanto – me besó otra vez y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

_Volvería a Diciembre todo el tiempo._

Volvería a Diciembre para recuperarlo, pero seguiría adelante, Sólo por él, Mi Gohan.


End file.
